Aullidos de Oblivion
by Larieth
Summary: Son diversos príncipes daedra los que habitan las infernales tierras de Oblivion, exiliados desde tiempos pasados, ansiosos por lo que las mentes de los mortales les sirven. El príncipe de la caza, señor de las bestias y los hombres de sangre mixta, está en su momento de gloria. Las estrellas plasman su regreso a Nirn, no obstante, no caerá en la ambición como sus hermanos...
1. Prólogo

Suaves pisadas golpeaban la superficie de tierra y césped, mientras que el olor de la vegetación era transportado por el reconfortante viento; este mecía con delicadeza las ramas y hojas de los abundantes árboles, los cuales se iban despegando unos de otros conforme posabas la vista en el horizonte. Las lunas iluminaban con cariño todo cuanto la noche deseaba esconder, y las estrellas formaban las más diversas constelaciones adueñando con sus místicos poderes el alma de quienes habían sido bendecidas por ellas.

El animal, de un gran tamaño que no era de esperar en los de su especie, posaba sus ambarinos ojos en lo que el frente le deparaba. Alzó su hocico hacia el manto nocturno, regocijándose en aquella escena que en pocas ocasiones podía apreciar, y relamió sus finos y negros labios para después elevar sus orejas repentinamente.

—Esto es cada vez más frío, que los divinos nos amparen. —Aquella voz, gruesa y entrecortada por la helada que se iba adueñando del clima, hizo a la bestia retroceder hasta ocultarse en unos pequeños arbustos—. ¡No deberíamos ir hacia ese lugar! Ya sabes los rumores que corretean por la capital, y ninguno de ellos es bueno.

Dos hombres, envueltos en abundantes capas de piel de cordero andaban en dirección al este. Apenas sus rostros eran visibles, no obstante el lobo pareció sonreír ante tal espectáculo.

—Deja de decir estas cosas Sheevara, ¿acaso crees en esas mentiras? ¡Hasta los niños saben que los dragones no existen! —La segunda voz era más suave y serena, como si proviniera de la raza felina que residía al sur de Cyrodiil—. ¿Deseas ayudar al Imperio? O, ¿te echan para atrás los bulos de las viejas?

El lobo avanzó, dejando atrás su escondite y provocando que la extraña pareja desenvainara unas dagas de hierro, que parecían resquebrajarse por la acción del viento. Observaron al animal, asustados y con el corazón desenfrenado. Fue como si la luna lo hubiera bañado de plata, como si el aire lo hubiera envuelto en un aura impoluta que cegó por unos instantes a los aterrados hombres. El animal había desaparecido, no había rastro de aquella misteriosa figura lobuna.

Miradas nerviosas fueron las que inundaron los rostros del khajiita y argoniano, y nerviosismo el que invadió sus grisáceas almas al escuchar numerosos aullidos.

La caza había iniciado, el señor de Oblivion los había señalado.


	2. Capítulo 1

El trapo del anciano posadero se movía de un lado a otro, frotando en la antigua barra de madera mientras escuchaba los sollozos de los borrachos que comentaban las duras batallas a las que habían de enfrentarse. Unos se mantenían cabizbajos, golpeados por la fría posibilidad de ser aquella noche la última que pasarían deleitando sus gustos de aquel brebaje alcohólico que tan famoso era en el continente; mas había algunos que hundían sus rostros en sus enguantadas manos. Para ellos el alcohol no era lo más importante, pues lo que más oprimía sus almas era el hecho de no volver a abrazar a sus esposas e hijos. Sus armaduras, aquellas con las que lucharían en unos días, parecían no pesar en sus robustos cuerpos. Sin embargo, cada par de ojos que observara a dicho pelotón pensaría que ni los mismísimos gladiadores de Ciudad Imperial habrían entrenado tanto. Pero esa no era la verdad, si su estado los hacía ver como si a un largo entrenamiento los hubieran sometido, no era por el sudor; sino por las lágrimas.

—Primero la guerra, después los dragones, ¿qué vendrá después? —pronunció un soldado a otro, abrumado por la pesadilla que se cernía sobre los pobladores del invernal país.

—Es como todo, todo principio tiene final, mas todo final es seguido por un inicio. Lo mismo le pasan a las desgracias, se inicia una, y cuando crees que acaba, aparece otra, y la que antes creías en peligro de extinción se hace más fuerte. —Dichas palabras eran escuchadas por alguien más, una figura que no pertenecía al grupo. Pero, que, pese a refugiarse entre las sombras y sorber con delicadeza el líquido que su jarra contenía, atendía a todo cuanto el lugar exponía.

Su rostro, oculto por una capa con capucha, y su boca, envuelta entre una tela oscura lo podrían haber hecho el protagonista de aquella taberna. Mas al una guerra acariciar siniestramente a todo aquel que bebía, lo salvaba de las miradas curiosas. Tras aquella máscara negra, sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa, y sus ojos parecían iluminarse ante las palabras de los hombres. Era como si, ante aquel sufrimiento, su alma pudiera regocijarse de un siniestro y reconfortante sentimiento. Apoyó con gesto altanero su espalda en la pared, mientras subía una de sus piernas al hueco libre del asiento.

—... somos nosotros el hazme reír de Tamriel en estos tiempos. ¿Me sigues? Entre la estúpida guerra... —Dejó caer su puño sobre la mesa, provocando un gran estruendo—. ¡Es por esos Imperiales que se ríen de nosotros! Cyrodiil cuenta chistes acerca de los "bárbaros y salvajes" nórdicos. ¿Y, sabes qué es lo mejor? ¡Que por culpa de las lagartijas aladas nos tratan como imbéciles! No hay país que crea nuestras palabras, ¿recuerdas la posible ayuda que llegaría a los Capas de la Tormenta? Sí... Esa que nos prometió el alabado sea Rey supremo Úlfric. ¡Pues nos hemos quedado sin ella! ¿A que no adivinas el por qué?

Aquellos a los que exponía sus pensamientos lo escuchaban con atención, pese a estar confusos y borrachos, no dejaban atrás sus ideales y sus enfados. Así como la admiración que parecían sentir hacia el soldado que hablaba. Unos corroboraban sus palabras, otros asentían, y el resto murmuraba aceptando lo que explicaba. Todos en aquel bar parecían haberse unido, todos excepto el misterioso enmascarado.

Sin mas, se levantó y salió por la puerta del local, no sin antes haber dejado los séptim al tabernero. Conforme caminaba por la noche fría, se ajustó la correa del carcaj y preparó su arco. La aurora que bañaba los nevados montes con diversos colores consiguieron que aquel misterioso ser alzara la vista para ver el espectáculo que la naturaleza brindaba a los nórdicos. Seguidamente, guió su vista hacia los lados, moviendo su cabeza en señal de saludo a los guardias que se apostaban en la frontera de la pequeña ciudad y las salvajes tierras de Skyrim. Éstos, sin muchos ánimos, le respondieron con unas pequeñas palabras de despedida, para después posar sus vistas en el horizonte.

 _"En este quinto día, del sexto mes del año. Aullidos recorrerán montañas, las flechas silbarán, y las presas del señor caerán"._

Sus pensamientos fueron enfocados en aquella frase hasta que, al fin, sus pasos se detuvieron entre la espesura de los bosques. Cerró sus ojos, para luego abrirlos y mostrar un ambarino brillo que transmitía la más pura sensación de diversión. Se agachó hincando una de sus rodillas en la superficie helada, preparó una hermosa flecha labrada en ébano y tensó su arco. Respiró hondamente, soltó la cuerda y el silbido cesó cuando chocó formando un sonido casi indescriptible. Ladeó un poco su cabeza, para después soltar un pequeño suspiro.

—Pequeño eras, pero gran catástrofe habrías provocado. —Se aproximó a su pieza, con un silencio sublime, quitó la flecha del cuerpo inerte de su víctima y acarició con elegancia la piel rasposa de éste—. Vergüenza debería darte, atentar contra las vidas mortales por pura ambición.

Estas últimas palabras fueron dedicadas a alguien que no se encontraba ahí, mas el cazador sabía que las había escuchado. Golpeó con su pierna el cuerpo del diablillo y lo miró con una sonrisa feroz.

—Si al menos lo hicieras para divertirte... —dijo esto con gran humor, y seguido se colgó su arco—. Este será mi día... Este es mi día. Ninguno de vosotros lograréis estropearlo. Me toca pasarlo bien, liberar mi jauría y sonreír a quienes caigan. Así como a bendecir a los que me derroten.

Una hermosa aura envolvió su cuerpo, invocando su salvaje aspecto. El cuerpo totalmente lobuno, sin ninguna pizca de humanidad en él, se camuflaba entre la blanca nieve. Unas grandes garras, del color más negro posible descansaban al final de unas patas largas y peludas. Cualquiera podría decir que era un lobo blanco si lo veía de lejos, pero si se acercaba, no dudaría en contar a sus vecinos que sus ojos habían presenciado a una entidad divina. Claro, que para narrar lo sucedido, primero habían de sobrevivir a la dorada mirada de Hircine.

 **Sólo son 1000 palabras, pero espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. Soy novata escribiendo, y comprendo que haya quienes huyan de la historia como las personas del príncipe daedra de la caza. Aún así, si habéis llegado hasta aquí... ¿No es un gran trabajo dejar un hermoso comentario y un "favorito" ¿no?**

 **Se despide una fiel servidora.**


	3. Capítulo 2

La inmensa fogata iluminaba todo cuanto la rodeaba, sus llamas crecían hasta casi lamer el cielo y los rostros de quienes la habían creado se veían inmersos en una gran lujuria. Bailaban, daban saltos y cantaban en derredor de esta, celebrando lo que desde hacía un año esperaban con impaciencia. Serían las dos de la madrugada, y eso era más que suficiente como para animar a los seguidores del gran daedra de la caza.

—¡Preparad vuestras flechas, tensad vuestros arcos, que la presa sepa que el fin ha llegado! —coreaban, sumergidos en las más espesas aguas de la felicidad.

Numerosos visitantes se unían a ellos, llegando a ser más de una veintena los fieles que se preparaban para el mejor día del año. Una mañana, tarde y noche en la que no pararían de cazar, otorgarían sus piezas a su señor y librarían batallas contra este en pos de alcanzar un puesto en la jauría privada del mismo.  
Envuelto entre sus capas, aquel que había derrotado al diablillo admiraba la escena. Era uno más, pues nadie sospecharía que Hircine se mostrara de tal manera. Así que, con su jarra de aguamiel en mano, cantaba junto a sus inferiores y conversaba en perfecta armonía con ellos. Sintiéndose, como pocas veces en su inmortal vida, un mortal más y no alguien a quien centenares de personas temían.

—Pues... Eeeel... —La voz de un joven nórdico fue cortada por un pequeño hipo, para después seguir arrastrando las palabras que iban dirigidas al camuflado daedra—. Lo que decía... ya, ya sabes... ¡Ni Sanguine iguala esto... Aaunque claaaro!

Volvió a detenerse, escudriñando su vacío vaso. Volvió su mirada al otro y le sonrió mostrando una boca un tanto mellada. Se agachó un poco, acercándose a su nuevo compañero y palpó su espalda con cierta calidez mientras numerosas personas jadeaban por culpa del alcohol.

—¿Eres uno de los elegidos? —preguntó, dejando atrás lo que deseaba contar antes. Puso su mirada en las maravillosas pieles que el encapuchado portaba y ladeó su cabeza mientras intentaba beber del vacío recipiente.  
—No me podría considerar de los iniciados al culto, pero tampoco puedo negar que sea de los favoritos del grandioso cazador —pronunció con un tanto de orgullo en sus palabras, algo que podría haber molestado al nórdico si no llevara ya más de siete jarras. Por tanto, el otro solo sonrió para después levantarse y comenzar a brincar y seguir celebrando aquel feliz día.

Hircine suspiró, la madrugada sería larga y debía detener aquel espectáculo antes de que su hermano se animara a acompañar a los mortales en el festejo. Se puso en pie, se acercó a la fogata y se deshizo de la capucha mostrando un joven y hermoso rostro. Sus ojos, ambarinos y en los que serpenteaba la imagen de las vivas llamas, se veían más peligrosos por culpa del negro maquillaje que los rodeaba como si pertenecientes a un lobo se trataran. Una nariz, delicada y recta, coronaba a unos pálidos labios entreabiertos que mostraban unos colmillos sutilmente gruesos pero afilados. Y en su cara, las dos líneas de pintura oscura que bajaban como lanzas desde sus ojos, pasando por unos pómulos un tanto marcados, se unían en el cuello hasta finalizar un poco más abajo de su marcada nuez.  
Un inquietante escalofrío lo recorrió, su previsión había fallado. Se dio media vuelta para dar la bienvenida al treintañero que tenía a sus espaldas. Agachó su cabeza con respeto, para luego ensombrecer su vista.

—No debiste haber venido, será esto un festejo, pero debes ser consciente que no es a ti a quien alaban y aclaman —pronunció como si sus palabras fueran afiladas cuchilla de hielo.

El hombre arrebató la jarra de aguamiel a Hircine, y de un trago se bebió lo que quedaba para después lanzarla al fuego. El cual pareció refulgir por la madera que acababa de devorar, asustando a unos cuantos que, sentados en los límites de la hoguera, preparaban sus arcos para la caza que se avecinaba.

—¿No te cansa tener que esperar tanto para estas fiestas? —Mostró una sonrisa altanera, pretendiendo causar envidia a su hermano—. Si yo fuera tú, ya habría luchado por mi libertad.

Hircine alzó una ceja, para después apoyar su enguantada mano en la congelada armadura del otro.

—Soy de los más adorados, y a su vez de los más encerrados. Mi libertad es más preciada que la vuestra; vosotros, que parecéis tener el destino a vuestro antojo. Si yo pudiera caminar como mortal como tú cuando quisiera, hermano mío, quizás aquellos que hoy ríen, no serían tan felices y tampoco me aclamarían como lo hacen en este día. Tú, a lo mejor te libras de esta pesadilla... Sanguine, príncipe de la lujuria y el placer carnal. No somos iguales, yo me dedico a la caza; tú a lo que ya he dicho. Quizás me molesta que mis alas aparezcan nada más que una vez al año, sin embargo me complacen tanto los rostros de mis queridos adoradores que menguan mis ansias por recorrer estos lares cuando me venga en gana. —Posó su vista en los carmesíes ojos del daedra—. Entonces dime, ¿quién es el que sale ganando de entre todos los daedras? ¿El que siempre acostumbra a ver los mismos rostros, o el que cada vez que deja Oblivion vive la mayor de las aventuras?

Apartó a Sanguine, el cual había quedado helado ante las palabras de aquella bestia, y alzando sus brazos mientras sus ojos brillaban, la hoguera lamió su cuerpo sin dañar los ropajes que vestía. El silencio inundó el lugar, donde los rostros boquiabiertos de los residentes de Tamriel parecían ser iluminados por la aparición de su señor. Hircine abrió un poco la boca, para luego mostrar una temible sonrisa ladeada. Cerró sus puños y una suave brisa arrastró la nieve hacia el oeste.

—La caza ha iniciado.

 **Pienso que es mejor traer capítulos cortos, pero de actualización casi constante. ¿Qué os está pareciendo la historia?**


	4. Capítulo 3

Cada mirada se torció hacia la salida del claro, en donde, los ojos del señor de la caza parecían indicar. No hubo cazador a quien el rostro no se le descompusiera del más puro placer, pues entre los árboles, la difuminada figura de un alce los miraba con unos ojos que brillaban tanto como su blanquecino pelaje. Hombres y mujeres dejaron las jarras a un lado, tomando sus armas con lentitud y jadeando ante tal bello ejemplar. Sabían que hasta que el animal no comenzara a correr, sería imposible acabar con su vida y brindar la piel a su amo; pero una flecha se atrevió a atacarlo.  
El sonido del acero clavándose en la madera acalló hasta las más silenciosas respiraciones, y el daedra sonrió mientras se aproximaba a la persona que se había adelantado al comienzo de aquel reto. Acercó sus labios a la oreja de esta mientras sus pupilas se dilataban, como si de un dragón se tratara.  
—Nunca se ha de atacar al indefenso que no haya intentado huir, primero se observa, luego se le avisa. Y finalmente, en cuanto este sepa que a su vida la muerte acecha, es cuando el arco se tensa. —La aterrada víctima de sus serenas y afiladas palabras, observó los ojos del príncipe mientras tragaba saliva. Hircine quería a sus inferiores, pero en cuanto la más pequeña posibilidad de jugar con ellos se presentaba, podría acabar hasta con las pobres vidas de estos.  
Alzó una de sus manos, y el alce, a quien la flecha había atravesado sin causarle herida alguna, comenzó a correr. Siendo perseguido por los molestos cazadores que iniciaron su marcha, no antes de dirigir palabras coléricas a la joven que había atentado contra el placer y comodidad de su amo. Ésta intentó moverse, intentó perseguir al animal que deseaba aniquilar, pero el agarre del otro la impidió dar el más mínimo paso. Por cada segundo que pasaba su corazón parecía pasar del trote, al más rápido galope, y el sudor helado acariciaba su cara como la mirada del lobo que la apresaba.  
—¿Acaso eres digna tú, pequeña nórdica, de participar en mi caza? —Arqueó una de sus blancas cejas, mientras se ponía frente a ella y la cogía por el mentón—. No recuerdo haberte concedido mi permiso. Y tu alma es aún débil como para estar al nivel de lo que mis adalides y súbditos requieren.  
La presencia de aquellos que se habían quedado para observar el destino de la muchacha, molestó tanto a la nórdica como complació a Hircine. Sentir aquella sensación de ira en tal enclenque cuerpo le sacó una vil sonrisa. Acercó su mano a la cara de ella y dibujó en su piel dos líneas imaginarias como las marcas que él mismo poseía.  
—Estás invitada, pero bajo una condición. —La mujer lo miraba enfadada y aterrada, sabía que se había metido en un grave problema al colarse en un festejo del que sólo conocía gracias a los libros—. En cuanto nuestras miradas se crucen, al haber acabado este quinto día, me deberás un favor del que más te vale no rehusar.  
La soltó y le indicó, junto a los curiosos que habían optado por quedarse en el claro, que se adentrara en el coto de caza; y enn cuanto las figuras de estos se difuminaron junto a la espesa oscuridad, desvió su atención hacia el ser de piel oscura.  
—Hermano, el alcohol se ha acabado. Tú ya no pintas nada aquí. —Tomó su aspecto de bestia, bañando todo con su luz característica por unos instantes, y caminó hacia el lado contrario por el que el resto había marchado.  
—¿No los acompañas? —El lobo movió una de sus orejas, para después balancear sus diversas colas —. Me has soltado todo ese sermón de que adoras este estúpido día, que amas a tus inferiores y demás... ¿Para nada?  
La voz de Sanguine sonó molesta y alterada, mas antes de que el locuaz dara comienzo a la canción de insultos contra Hircine; este comenzó a hablar.  
—Cuando soy enviado a mi reino, podré contactar abstractamente con aquellos que bestias son; pero cuando sus deseos son los de evitar mis miradas y palabras... Mi poder no puede burlar las barreras que los protegen. Sin embargo, es ahora cuando debo aprovechar la oportunidad —pronunció mientras alzaba sus ojos a la hermosa imagen de una luna totalmente roja—. Que ellos cacen por su cuenta, ya me uniré yo en cuanto el gran blanco caiga.  
Tras esas palabras inició su marcha, sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que su familiar quisiera decirle. Avanzaba velozmente, esquivando los finos troncos que se esparcían por el lugar. Sentía con cierto bienestar la tierra y rocas en sus patas, y las fuertes brisas comunes en el norte alegraron su oscuro corazón. Adoraba aquella tierra, al igual que amaba los verdes campos de Cyrodiil; mas Skyrim era el mejor lugar en el que llevar sus juegos a cabo.  
Volvió a su figura humana en cuanto divisó las grandes murallas de Carrera Blanca. La luz que lo acompañaba cada vez que alternaba su cuerpo, lo hizo detenerse. No era temor a que lo descubrieran, sino más bien el alertar a los hombres bestia que en esa ciudad se escondían. Se los imaginó agazapados, clamando a sus divinos que el daedra que los bendijo no se asomara a sus puertas, pero de poco les serviría. Diferencias había entre sus dioses y los daedra, pero la que más le gustaba a Hircine era la más importante. Mientras que los suyos promulgaban su existencia, ya fuera de buena o mala manera, en Nirn; los divinos no lo hacían. Pues al contrario que los daedra, estos no existían.


End file.
